


Five Times They Had Sex and One Time They Cuddled

by Pengi



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Denial is not a river in Egypt





	Five Times They Had Sex and One Time They Cuddled

First time they have sex because of booze.

They're both drunk and happy, thinking they'll land in Hawaii. Someone comes up with an idea to go swimming. Because, Hawaii. The next thing they know is they're alone in the pool, naked, with empty bottles of beer floating around. It's freezing cold but they don't care. They're in Hawaii, okay. No one knows who kissed whom first but they end up in a corner of the pool, Dinesh's back pressed against cold tiles, hands roaming and tongues fighting. It's too fucking cold to get a proper erection so they decide to take it inside and end up in Gilfoyle's room, wet and horny, tasting beer and chlorine on each other's lips. The next morning they silently agree to never mention it again.

Second time they have sex by mistake. 

They totally meant to fight. They were arguing and pushing each other towards the bed. They tore each others clothes off and fought for dominance. Dinesh ended on top and used his upper hand to manhandle Gilfoyle's legs to spread wide open. He then proceeded to make Gilfoyle sweat and swear and moan. They both spotted quite a few bruises in the morning. And if those bruises looked like hickeys it's just a coincidence. 

Third time they have sex on a dare.

Gilfoyle said that he can make Dinesh come in less than five minutes without even touching him. Bullshit, right? So Dinesh dares him to prove it. He is taken aback by Gilfoyle's hot breath against his neck, whispering filthy, delicious things in his ear with a voice that sounds like the best orgasm feels. Dinesh comes in his pants in four minutes and thirty-five seconds. But only because he hadn't have sex in a while. And he meant real sex, with a girl, not a drunken tumble with Gilfoyle, fuck off. Later when Dinesh takes Gilfoyle in his mouth it's only because he lost the bet, not because he wanted to taste that cock for years. 

Fourth time they have sex in the dark.

Without Jared and Erlich in hostel things like paying utility bills tend to be forgotten. So one night with no electricity or WiFi they just have nothing better to do. It doesn't count. In the dark you can totally pretend that you're not having sex with a coworker you kinda hate. If it weren't for the dick in his ass Dinesh would've imagined that he's with a hot chick. Yes, because that's what he likes. Hot chicks. Not a bearded sarcastic brilliant coder with a huge dick, no way.

Fifth time they have sex it's just an accident.

Gilfoyle stumbles and falls face first into Dinesh's crotch. Dinesh's dick just happen to be out and Gilfoyle just happened to be starving for something to fill his mouth with.

First time they cuddle they mean it.

After years of dancing around each other they finally agree that denial works only that long. They can continue coming up with excuses for every time they touch each other, but it's so much better to just hug it up. So they do. Hug. Aggressively. Without letting go for hours. Limbs go numb, bladders demand evacuation but they refuse to leave the bed. Partly out of fear that they won't have another chance to cuddle and partly because they have a lot of catching up to do. All those times they could've had this, done this, but choose to pretend they didn't want to. It's over now. No more pretending.

Dinesh dares Gilfoyle that he'll be the best boyfriend the world have ever seen. Gilfoyle calls bullshit and says that the title of the best boyfriend will be his. Both hope to win and lose. And they do.


End file.
